Hanzo/Quotes
Gameplay Hero Picked *With every death, comes honor. With honor, redemption. - Đi sau mỗi cái chết, là danh dự. Sau danh dự, chuộc lỗi. Sonic Arrow *Marked. - Đã đánh dấu *Marked by the dragon. - Rồng đã đánh dấu. *See that which is unseen. - Thấy những điều không thấy. *See through the dragon's eyes. - Nhìn qua long nhãn. *There is nowhere to hide. - Không còn chỗ nào để trốn đâu. * The wolf marks its prey (using Lone Wolf or Okami) - Sói rình mồi (sử dụng skin Lone Wolf hoặc Okami) Scatter Arrow *Scatter! - Phát tán! *Simple geometry. - Hình học đơn giản thôi *Strike at the heart. - Xuyên tim. Dragonstrike *Ryū ga waga teki o kurau! (self and hostile) - Long Thần hãy nuốt chửng kẻ thù của ta! *Let the dragon consume you! (friendly) - Hãy để Long thần hấp thụ. *Ōkami yo waga teki wo kurae! (self and hostile, using Lone Wolf or Okami) - Hãy ăn thịt kẻ thù của ta, hỡi thần Sói. *The wolf hunts for its prey! (friendly, using Lone Wolf or Okami) - Sói săn mồi! Dragonstrike kills: *The dragon is sated. - Long thần đã thỏa mãn. * You have been judged! - Ngươi đã được phán xét. On-Fire meter full *I'm on fire! - Ta đang ở đỉnh cao! *My warrior spirit burns! - Linh hồn chiến binh của ta đang rực cháy! Interactions Dialogue *'Hanzo:' We could've built an empire together. - Chúng ta đã có thể xây dựng một đế chế cùng nhau. *'Genji:' That was your dream. Not mine. - Đó là khát vọng của anh. Không phải của tôi. *'Hanzo': You will never amount to anything! - Ngươi sẽ chẳng đạt được cái gì đâu! *'Genji:' We shall see, brother. - Để rồi xem, anh trai. *'Genji:' It is not too late to change your course, brother. - Vẫn chưa quá trễ để quay đầu đâu, anh trai. *'Hanzo:' You are mistaken, brother. I am beyond redemption. - Lầm rồi, em trai. Ta đã vượt qua tội lỗi. *'Genji:' (to Hanzo) So this is what has become of you? A pity. - (Đến Hanzo). Vậy ra anh đã trở thành thế này sao? Đáng tiếc. *'Genji:' What's wrong, Hanzo? Don't you recognize me? - Sao vậy, Hanzo? Không nhận ra em à? *'Hanzo:' You may call yourself my brother, but you are not the Genji I knew. - Ngươi có thể tự gọi mình là em trai ta, nhưng ngươi không phải Genji ta từng biết. *'Hanzo:' Where did you hide your treasure? You could hardly have it on your person! - Ngươi giấu kho báu ở đâu hả? Ngươi không thể tự mình mang nó theo được! *'Junkrat:' Treasure? S-sure, I don't know anything you're talking about. - Kho báu? À... phải, ta không biết ngươi đang nói về cái gì cả. *'Hanzo:' I would wager on my bow against your rifle any day. - Tôi có thể đánh cược cung của tôi với súng trường của cô. *'Widowmaker:' That would be the last mistake you ever made. - Đó sẽ là sai lầm cuối cùng ngươi. *'Widowmaker:' Talon could restore your family's empire. - Talon có thể khôi phục đế chế cho gia tộc anh. *'Hanzo:' But at what cost. - Nhưng đáng đổi bao nhiêu. *'Zenyatta:' I feel the same rage in you that once consumed your brother. - Tôi có thể cảm nhận cơn thịnh nộ từng xâm lấn em trai cậu bên trong con người cậu. *'Hanzo:' We are nothing alike! - Chúng ta không có gì giống nhau cả! Maps Hanamura: *All of this was to be mine. - Tất cả là của ta. *I will take back what is mine by birthright. - Ta sẽ lấy lại quyền thừa kế của mình. *The master of the Shimada Clan has returned. - Bang chủ tộc Shimada đã trở lại. *This is the home of the Shimada Clan. My home. - Đây là mái nhà của Gia tộc Shimada. Mái nhà của ta. *This was once my home. No longer. - Đây từng là nhà của ta. Không còn nữa. Kills Genji: *Just as when we were boys. - Vẫn như hồi chúng ta còn bé. *You were never my equal! - Ngươi chẳng bao giờ bắt kịp ta. Category: Quotations